


[FANART] Love is Brewing at the Lazy Daisy

by vickytokio



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Era, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickytokio/pseuds/vickytokio
Summary: It’s been five years since Arthur took the throne and Camelot is thriving, thanks to his hard work and willingness to listen to his best friend and closest advisor, Gwen. Dedicated to improving life for his people, Arthur gave up on romance years ago to focus on economic revitalization and building a lasting peace with the Druids.But everything changes when a new shop opens next door to the Rising Sun, selling a strange drink from a distant land. Arthur soon finds himself regularly frequenting the Lazy Daisy, drawn to the coffee and the captivating shopkeeper, a man called Merlin who seems strangely familiar. Will he be the one to convince Arthur to let down his defenses and follow his heart?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	[FANART] Love is Brewing at the Lazy Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is Brewing at the Lazy Daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991320) by [tehfanglyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish). 



> This work was inspired by the amazing canon-era coffeeshop AU by tehfanglyfish. When I read the summaries available on ACBB, this was my absolute first choice, I just HAD to do it!  
> It's funny, it's sweet, and the author was so very amazing to work with!
> 
> I have to thank Rou for the tips and help in being my beta for these works. You helped me so much!  
> This is rou's profile here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou

  
Title Banner for the story

  
"As soon as Arthur stepped inside, a small blue butterfly landed on his nose.  
Merlin laughed. “Behold! The mighty warrior king of Camelot.”"

  
“Is that for me?”  
Merlin’s eyes were fixed on the flower in Arthur’s outstretched hand.  
“Hmm? Oh, yes. I thought you might want it. Because you named your shop after a daisy and it’s a daisy and…”

  
"Gone was her ornate jewelry. She wore no makeup and her fine silk gowns had been replaced by the breeches and tunic of a sailor, a red sash tied around her waist."

  
"Merlin removed the forgotten mug he was still clutching, replacing it with his free hand to weave their fingers together. Bathed in the soft glow from the orb while fireflies danced behind Merlin, the scene was perfect, like something out of a dream."


End file.
